1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch apparatus, and more particularly, to an optical touch apparatus capable of effectively decreasing the number of light emitters/light receivers and the spaces they occupied to increase the distribution density of the sensing lights and operating method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, the current touch apparatus, such as a resistance touch apparatus, a capacitance touch apparatus, and an optical touch apparatus, can detect one touch point or more touch points through different detection theorems or ways. In the various types of touch apparatus mentioned above, because the optical touch apparatus has a characteristic of good transmittance; it has become another well-used technology different from the resistance touch apparatus and the capacitance touch apparatus.
However, the conventional optical touch apparatus must have many light source emitters and light receivers set around the panel to detect touch points, as shown in FIG. 1, the conventional optical touch apparatus includes a panel 14, light emitters 10a˜10d, and light receivers 12a˜12d. Since the volumes of these light emitters 10a˜10d and light receivers 12a˜12d are not small, so that additional space requirement of the entire optical touch apparatus 1 will be caused, the volume of the conventional optical touch apparatus 1 can not be reduced, the manufacturing cost will be also huge, and the conventional optical touch apparatus 1 also fails to achieve touch point detection with high resolution.
Recently, the triangulation measurement method is applied to the optical touch technology to detect the touch points. In this way, the touch inputting resolution can be enhanced and the amount of the light emitters and the light receivers can be reduced, however, not only the problem of additional space requirement can not be solved, but also some new problems such as complicated calculations and the reflector of the border should be positioned precisely are occurred.
Therefore, the invention provides an optical touch apparatus and operating method thereof to solve the aforementioned problems.